the last mario party
by newnintendonarb
Summary: when drugs and party comes together it is up to luigi to stop them. but where is mario... WARNING this story will have sexual themes and excessive swearing.


==WARNING== This one gets sexual.

luigi wur skratching his butt at house while reading the newspaper. the nespaper said alot of boring stuff so he went to the funnys. it was a comic of garfield. "garfeald babysit ody while im away pleese" but garfeald had other plans. "fuk you" the end. luigi got so pissed off that he went and kill makur of garfeald. back at the house someon knocks on the door. luigi opens the door. it was wario. "hi wario" sayed luigi. "hi luigi did you heer about the computation" luigi jump in air 10 ft. "nooooooooo wat is it wario" sayed lugi. "there is gonna be a mario party but not any mario party winner gets the drugs" sayed wario. luigi eyes open real big "drugs!" say luigi exited. "shut the fuk up luigi i kill u bro" sayd wario aiming gun. "i don think so wario go back and play ur super wario bros game" luigi words disarm wario. "u win thsi round luigi but i will get you at the mario party" wario disapear. luigi need to train for the mario party so he can win the drugs. luigi decide to get some mucles. he pulled up playtoad magasine and start to jark. the next gay yoshi wur drinking at bar when he heer about the party. "yoshi needs drugzzz" sayed yoshi. yoshi run out of bar to tell donkey kong about the party nd drugs. donkey kong wur eeting didy congs shit. "im buzy yoshi" "but dk this party is for the drugs!" dk drop shit and go outside. "nd so it begins yoshi". the day came and luigi dk wario nd peach was at the mario party. but no mario question mark. luigi get mad "god damit where is the fuking drugs" dk grab luigi "luigi shut the fuk up" peachs boobies grab dk "stip it dk!" dk punch peach. suden the room went dark nd all the doors close. "wat the fuck" sayed luigi. a screen came on nd it was mario! "i want to play a game and only one of u is gona live" sayed the super mario. peach suden get stuck to cealing. with a saw under her. luigi nd wario wur straped to saw nd would have to push it into one of the two nd kill em. "let the mario party begin" sayed the super mario. the saws turn on nd they would have to kill one of eechother or peach die. "sorry wario but fuk you" luigi push saw tords wario but wario push back. "wat the fuk luigi" wario push it back at luigi. "go wario i love you make me so wet" sayed peach. luigi lok at princess "u biotch i thought you love me" luigi push saw next to wario. "no i do love you luigi kill wario" wario look at luigi "no luigi she is slut just let her die" luigi "k" peach look at saw thatw as going tords her. "what are you idiots doin" sayed peach. "noooooo" sayed peach as the saw hit her. coins went everyware as she got sliced. "good job but i still need to win the drugs!" sayed luigi. "dont worry luigi we just ned to kill the super mario" wario and luigi go look for the mario but forget about dk. "dk dk dk ware are you" suden wario got stabed threw the neck by a playstaton controler. "doh i missed" he said as he died. "wario finally u are dead god damit" luigi keep walking until he find a star on the ground. he step on it. it was toad "hey luigi want star" luigi was about to take star when the toad explodes it was a trap. luigi survive tho only to find donkey cong tied to a wall wit a gun on a rope in front him. "if u press that buton dk dies l o l" sayed the super mario. luigi press buton making dk die. "find i just want the drugs" finly luigi was lunched up to a dark room wear the super mario was. the drugs was on the other side of the room. luigi walk tords the drugs but was stoped by the super mario. "go ahead lugi ur drugs are right over there" luigi walk more up to the drugs. suden he got stabed! "you didnt think it wer gon be that easy lugi" luigi was on ground bleed out. "actualy" he roll over and shoot mario head off with handcanon. "yeh i did" luigi crawl over to the drugs with his last breaths. he take the weed and smokes it. luigi blood was all over the ground the smoke was coming out his nose mouth and gun hole. he put a ciger in his mouth one last time nd tok it out. "im the fukin superstar" 


End file.
